Vínculo
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: La sangre tiene más de un significado para Diva: puede simbolizar vida, muerte y también vínculo indisoluble.


**Vínculo**

_"Corría este rumor: desde la llegada de Darvulia, la condesa,_

_para preservar su lozanía, tomaba baños de sangre humana."_

_(La Condesa Sangrienta, Alejandra Pizarnik)_

Tarareó su melodía favorita y miró los edificios a través de la ventana del carro, Nueva York era una ciudad de contrastes, podía ser un lugar muy cosmopolita o un nido sucio infestado de ratas.

-¿De veras tenemos que almorzar con ese tal Mr. Taylor?

-Mr. Taylor tiene conexiones con el gobierno, el futuro de nuestro Cuerpo de Cadáveres depende de este almuerzo. Por favor, trata de aparentar que te gusta su comida. -replicó James a su lado.

Diva se giró hacia la ventana con una mueca de desagrado, la comida de los humanos era fea y apestosa, un bodrio vomitivo incapaz de ser digerido. Había aceptado ir a la reunión porque no le apetecía quedarse en casa, aburrida y sin nadie ni nada que la distrajera. No toleraba la aburrición, le provocaba un vacío en el pecho y un deseo irrefrenable de quebrarlo todo a su paso. Tampoco soportaba el capricho desatendido, cuando esto sucedía la arremetía contra algún mueble o contra la mucama de turno.

Mr. Taylor resultó ser un hombre obeso y aburrido, no hizo más que hablar de sí mismo y de sus dos hijas durante toda la velada. James cerró el trato con un apretón de manos.

-Se pondrá en contacto con Grant, el Secretario de Defensa, para acordar una exhibición de algunos de nuestros especímenes. -dijo al final del encuentro.

-Más te vale que sea así. Quiero irme a casa, esta reunión ha sido muy aburrida.

-Como gustes.

Sus Caballeros eran muy diferentes entre sí, pero todos habían hecho el mismo juramento: protegerla y servirla por la eternidad. Solomon, apuesto y refinado. Karl, indulgente con cada uno de sus caprichos. Nathan, el eterno adulador. James, fiel como un perro. Y Amshel, la mente maestra tras las sombras. Nunca estaba segura del modo en que cada uno percibía esa relación quiropteriana: una Reina, una novia, una madre o una simple rata de laboratorio, en el fondo los consideraba tan solo sirvientes sometidos a su voluntad.

En casa cantó una y otra vez la misma melodía, aquella que había aprendido en el Zoológico.

-Diva, querida, ¿qué sucede? No has parado de cantar. -dijo Nathan acercándose.

-Estoy aburrida.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al teatro a ensayar? Muy pronto será tu debut.

-No estoy de humor para ver butacas vacías, llama a Karl.

-Querida, cuando tú y Karl se juntan…

-¡Tráemelo!

El vidrio de la ventana crujió con su grito, Nathan miró el cristal fracturado y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Karl apareció poco tiempo después vestido con su traje de Phantom y los ojos dilatados de emoción.

-Quiero a las hijas de ese hombre. -dijo Diva arrojándole a los pies la tarjeta de presentación de Mr. Taylor.

Karl sonrió maliciosamente antes de salir volando por la ventana en su forma de quiróptero, la rosa azul quedó en el alféizar, mecida por el viento. Las hijas de Mr. Taylor fueron traídas al cabo de una hora, sedadas y amarradas con precisión.

La hija menor se despertó antes de la mayor, una niña rubia de unos ocho años, hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana. Gritó al ver a Karl y pidió ayuda entre sollozos, su hermana trató de soltarse de sus ataduras con desesperación. Diva las hipnotizó con la mirada y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería mejor matarlas al mismo tiempo o por separado. Las chicas quedaron en un estado de trance, una aferrada a la otra, el reflejo de lo que Saya y ella pudieron haber sido sin la intromisión del primer Joel.

-Vete, quiero estar sola. -dijo a Karl.

Cuando su Caballero se hubo ido las desató y se dedicó a mirarlas con curiosidad. La hermana mayor era diametralmente opuesta a la menor, de cabello y ojos oscuros, más que una muñeca de porcelana parecía una gitana pero no por ello menos hermosa. Las comparó alternando la mirada, ¡nacidas de una misma madre y tan diferentes entre sí! Saya y ella tenían el mismo rostro y la misma madre pero la larga guerra entre ambas las había convertido en desconocidas, el único vínculo que les quedaba era la sangre de Reina que corría por sus venas, el veneno de los quirópteros. Saya podía matarla con una sola gota de su sangre y ella podía hacer lo mismo con una gota de la suya, ambas estaban destinadas a morir por la mano de la otra.

Se desnudó, decidida a honrar ese vínculo con la sangre derramada de las chicas.

Amshel la encontró en la bañera, inmersa en un mar rojo. Los cuerpos de las hijas de Mr. Taylor estaban en el suelo, con cortes en el cuello y las muñecas.

-Diva, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes matar tu comida?

-Estaba aburrida, tú casi nunca me dejas salir de esta casa. -respondió ella chapoteando desinteresadamente.

Amshel la miró fijamente, una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente, una Reina quiróptero en todo su esplendor pero a fin de cuentas una niña pequeña.

-Los bebés en tu vientre son valiosos, en ellos está el futuro de nuestra especie. Es por eso que te mantenemos aquí, resguardada de cualquier ataque del Escudo Rojo.

Diva se pasó la mano por el vientre y mostró la misma sonrisa del día de la masacre en el Zoológico, una sonrisa con matices de travesura y perversidad.

-Cuando nazcan mis hijas, ¿las mantendrás separadas?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El viejo Joel me mantuvo encerrada en aquella torre durante cincuenta años. ¿Harás tú lo mismo, encerrarás a una y criarás a la otra como sucedió con Saya y conmigo?

-El tiempo me ha enseñado a no cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

-¿Qué harás con ellas?

-Las criaré como si fueran mis propias hijas, como te he criado a ti.

Los ojos azules de Diva brillaron.

-Una hija no es una rata de laboratorio, Amshel. Llegará un momento en que no quiera estar sometida a la voluntad de su padre.

-Cuando eso suceda sabré entonces que tuve éxito.

Diva salió de la bañera y se aferró a su primer Caballero. Amshel la cubrió con una toalla antes de ofrecerle su cuello, sonriendo a medias. Reina y Caballero, padre e hija, al final lo único que importaba era la sangre en sus cuerpos, el flujo vital de su existencia.

* * *

**Notas:**

**-Blood+ y sus personajes son propiedad de Production I.G y Aniplex.**

**-Hace algunos meses vi este anime por primera vez y no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. Recién leí el libro "_La Condesa Sangrienta"_ ****de la escritora argentina Alejandra Pizarnik, que cuenta la historia de Erzébet Báthory (la asesina en serie que se bañaba con sangre de jovencitas) y no sé por qué lo asocié con Diva y su forma de ser. Espero que este one-shot no haya resultado muy extraño.**

**-Siempre me llamó la atención el hecho de que la sangre de Saya es mortal para Diva y viceversa, creo que esa particularidad de la historia calza muy bien con el nombre del anime y su tema central.**


End file.
